Amelia's Life with Delena
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl's mum dies while she is auditioning for American Idol where Demi Lovato is the judge, she moves in with Demi and Selena of course
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1 **

**APOV**

My name is Amelia Tribbiani **(nothing to do with Friends or Joey, I just really like that last name!) **I'm 14 and I love to Sing, Dance, Act and play guitar and piano. Today I'm auditioning for the 2013 American Idol Dallas Texas auditions.

"Holler, I'm Randy Jackson. This is Jenifer Lopez, our 3rd judge should be here soon she is just rushing here from the airport she just arrived for Los Angeles", Randy said.

"Okay, I'm Amelia Tribbiani", I told them.

"And how old are you Amelia?" Jenifer asked

"I just turned 14", I said

"Awesome! When was your birthday?" They asked

"it was yesterday!" I said

"oh you have the same birthday as Demi Lovato", Randy said

"yeah it's an honor for me!", I told them

"WAIT, Sorry I'm late', Demi said

"Oh My God! Demi Lovato is the new judge, AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Yep that's me and what's your name?" Demi asked.

"Amelia Tribbiani!" I said excitedly

"So Amelia who do you look up to in Music?" Jenifer asked

"Demi, and Selena Gomez" I told her

"awwhhh so sweet!" Demi said

"so what song will you be singing for us?" Randy asked.

"Skyscraper", I said.

" YAY, my song!" Demi said

"What Demi means is when you're ready you can start!" Jenifer said

Skys are crying I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence has its ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to

Make me feel like

There's nothing left of me

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

"Girl your amazing!" Jenifer said

"Plus your guitar playing really complimented your voice" Demi said

"You got a definite 3 yes's " Randy said

"Thanks so much, y'all just made my day!" I said

I walked out of the room prepared to be congratulated by my mum, but what I saw tied my stomach in knots and I broke down crying!, in front of me was my mom laying on the floor with no pulse, not breathing , DEAD!

"please Momma why'd you do this to me!" I cried

Demi came out saw the sight in front of her and immediately wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her chest. The Paramedics came and said she had a unexpected heart attack caused by a buildup of stress.

Demi took me back into the audition room since there was no more auditions that day. The judges saw my tear stained face and asked what happened, I told them my mother died and I had nowhere to live.  
>"Nonsense you can move in with me and Selena" Demi said<p>

"thank you sooooo much Demi!" I thanked her.


	2. Chapter 2

ALWD chap 2

APOV

As I was going home with Demi in her black convertible thoughts were racing through my mind, I was happy to be living with my two idols, I was sad about my mum but I was still excited.

"Hey Demi," I said

"yeah" she replied

"I Just wanna say thanks for doing this for me," I told her.

"Hey, it's no problem you're a good kid!" She said

"Awwhhh, thanks, and can I call you dems?" I asked.

"yeah sure and I'll call you miels" she said

I nodded

"awesome" we both said

About 10 minutes later we reached her house.

"Omg this freaking HUGE, no wait huge is an understatement" I screamed

"thanks" she chuckled

"wait I thought you lived in L.A?" I said

"Yeah but since Selena and I are both from Texas we have this holiday house our house in L.A is way bigger!" Demi explained

"wait are you and Sel dating?" I asked

"What? NOOOO! We are best friends I love her in that way but she only loves me and a best friend!" Demi said.

From then on I knew it was my mission to get them together.


	3. Chapter 3

ALWD 3

Meeting Sel

APOV

Demi Opened The Doors to Find Selena Watching X Factor.

"Typical Selena!" Demi Muttered

"I'm Home Sel!" Demi Yelled

"Hey Demsie! Selena said pausing the TV and jumping of the couch.

"And you must be Amelia, how are you?" She asked

"I'm Okay.." I said getting teary eyed.

"Awh Babes its okay, come here," She said reaching out her arms

I walked into her arms and started crying.

"I'm going to sort out your room, okay Miels," Demi said ruffling my hair and rushing upstairs.

" Do You Like X Factor?" Sel asked

"Hell Yeah!" I replied.

We went and sat on the couch just as they were reading out the results

_Okay so Little Mix and Marcus are in the bottom 2 who is going home, now that is up to your Judges._

"Ugh fuck, Little Mix are better Then Marcus!" We screamed at the same time.

DemiPOV

I walked downstairs to find Amelia and Selena chanting **Little Mix, Little Mix!**

"You guys are obsessed!" I said

_Marcus you have received the least votes so you have to leave the competition._

Selena and Amelia jumped up

"YEAHHHHH!" they screamed

" Imma go order Pizza,"

"PEPPERONI!" Selena yelled

"I KNOW!" I yelled back.

APOV

"Selena, do you Love as in Looooovvveeee Demi?" I asked

"Yeah but she doesn't feel that way!" Sel whined

"Yeah, She told me the same about you?" I replied

Just then Demi walks in

"what you guys talking bout?"

"Oh just how the Glee marathon is on now!" I Lied

"Ooooohh, put it on!" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I Know Y'all Probably Wanna Throw Virtual Bombs At Me For Not Uploading Sooner But Here Is Your Chapter And Some Virtual Cookies *Hands Out Virtual Cookies***

At 11:30 PM Amelia Went Upstairs, I Decided To Use This Time To Confront Demi About What Amelia Told Me.

"Hey Dems, Uhm Miels Told Me About How You Love Me More Than A Best Friend…." I Said.

"Fuck!" She Muttered "I'm Gonna Kill That Girl," She Contiued.

"I Think You Should Thank Her," I Replied. She Looked Confused And Was About To Say Something But I Cut Her Off By Connecting Our Lips And Kissing Her. She Was Surprised At First But I Felt Her Smile And Start To Kiss Back. Things Were Heating Up But We Pulled Back Due To Oxygen And The Sound Of Amelia Strumming Her Guitar.

"THANKS AMELIA!" Demi Shouted.

"I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOUR THANKING ME BUT NO PROBLEM!" Amelia Shouted Back. Demi Chuckled And Rested Her Forehead On Mine.

"I Love You Dems," I Whispered

"I Love You Too Sel," She Whispered Back.

**Okay TBH That Looked So Much Longer On Paper! So Uhm Yeah I'm SOOOOO Bored! P.S If Your Confuzzled Why Amelia Said That It's Cause She Didn't Know They Were Kissing. So LOVE YOUZ 3 ADIIIOOOOOSSOOO AND Check Out Me And IAmSRAK's New Collab Story 'Friendship That Lasts A Lifetime'**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I literally nearly had a spaz attack cause I couldn't find my story then I found it so its all good now since this is a short chapter I'm also gonna write up then next one which is LONGER aswell**

APOV

I woke up and went downstairs to find Demi and Selena lying in each others arms on the couch with a blanket over them. I went into the kitchen to make blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. Then I heard Demi shout, "I SMELL PANCAKES!" and then Selena added, "WITH BLUEBERRIES AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

I walked in and handed them their breakfast. I went back into the kitchen to get 3 glasses of orange juice. When I walked back in Dems and Sel were feeding each other. "Do normal best friends do that?" I asked.

"We're not normal best friends, we are also dating!" Demi said.

"Yes we are," Selena giggled.

They kissed while I did a happy dance while chanting "Uh huh oh yeah uh huh oh yeah!" The girls looked at me weirdly. I've been planning on this happening," I told them.

"Ohhhhhh," they chorused.

"Hey Miels wanna go shopping and get some new clothes? You said you didn't have many since your mum couldn't afford it?" Sel asked.

"YAY the Mall!" Demi said


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised the next LONGER chapter.**

I ran upstairs and chucked on a t-shirt and some sweats. We got into Demi's white convertible and drove of to DALLAS Mall (Creative name aye :P).

"Miels can you ride?" Demi asked.

"I've been riding for 9 years " I answered.

"okay then we're gonna by you a really cute riding outfit and some other stuff then head down to the stables," Sel said.

We went with a yellow checkered top with white denim shorts and a white cow girl hat. (Links On profile :P)

We drove down to the stables and got out. Immediately I felt a connection with a creamy brown horse, I ran over and pet it.

"Miels if you choose her we can buy her and take her down to OUR stables and ride there," Selena offered.

"YAY, lets go!" I squealed.

So we bought her and took her down to 'Grand Dallas Prairie Stables' they named it that cause its basically right on the border of 'Grand Prairie' and 'Dallas'.

"what are you gonna name her?" Demi asked.

"Passion!" I answered.

"Love it, oh should tell you when we're not using it we let our street come in here to ride," Selena said.

"That's nice," I replied.

Dem and Sel rode out on their horses. A jet black one called 'Hopestar' was Demi's and a snowy white one called 'Dreamer' was Selena's.

"You can ride off if you want!" Selena said.

"But when you're finished put Passion in her lot give her an apple and walk home. Its right across from the stables. Here are the keys, be back by 6!" Demi told me.

I nodded and rode off into the fields. About 20 minutes later I saw a boy about 2 years older than me lying on the ground. I jumped off Passion gave her some grass and told her to stay. I walked over to where the boy was lying. "Needin any help?" I asked.

"That'd be great," he replied, so I pulled him up. He was wearing a blue and white V neck t-shirt, And Black shorts. In my opinion he was really cute, he had brown shaggy hair and his bangs fell slightly over his piercing green eyes. "Hey I'm Brayden Sikowitz I'm from Grand Prairie but I live in LA cause I got accepted into a performing arts school, and you?" He told me.

"I'm Amelia Tribbiani I'm from Dallas, I live with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez because my mother had a heart attack while I was auditioning for American idol." I replied

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mom, but Sel and Dem are awesome they don't let their fame get to their heads. I'm a family friend of theirs," Brayden said.

I smiled and asked, "So what happened to your horse?"

"I dunno he has been acting weird he bucked me off and ran away," he answered.

"Jump on my horse and we'll go find him," I offered.

"Thanks," he said and jumped up onto my horse. I sat up behind him. "Put your arms around my waist, I don't want you to fall off!" He told me so I obeyed and felt all tingly when I did. We rode off and talked about things until about 2 hours later we found Bronko his horse. Brayden Jumped on Bronko and we rode around resuming our conversation. An hour later we were back up by the horse lots.

"Hey Brayden, what time is it?" I asked.

"5 to 6," he answered.

"Shit, I gotta go!" I told him. I had put Passion in her lot gave her an apple and I turned to run home. Brayden grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "Amelia wait. I know this sounds weird since I only just met you but you're really pretty and you're super nice so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" He asked

I smiled and blushed at the same time. "Do you have a pen?" I asked.

"Sure, here why?" he answered handing me a pen.

I grabbed his arm and proceeded to write my number on his arm. "05842971," I recited while writing. "Call me with the details!" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and ran back home.

I walked in 7 minutes late. "Sorry, I'm late," I apologized. "Its fine here eat some chicken salad," Demi said and handed it to me and we went and sat on the couch and watched more American Idol auditions. My phone rang so I jumped up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

(THE CONVO _Italic – Amelia _**Bold – Brayden**)

_Hey Brayden _

**Hey so wanna go bowling then dinner and a movie?**

_Sure, pick me up at 11 on Friday_

**Okay bye**

See you

I hung up. I walked back into the lounge and sighed. Demi and Selena looked at me questionably "I just got a date with Brayden," I squealed. "YAY!" They chorused and we went back to eating and watching American Idol.

**LIKEY OR NO LIKEY ? Uhhmm REVIEW PLEASE oh and all links to clothing will be on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

***Dodges incoming virtual grenades* I'm soooo sorry guys I have been really busy and really sick so I am super sorry! My school has SKI week this week so noooo school :D yayayayay! Imam hopefully get a lot of chaps for this DTG, FTLAL and LWL so herrreee oh alllsssoooo go follow meh twitter… : DopestDemena and once again the pictures will be on my profile**

I am ecstatic I will be picked up by Braydon in an hour for our date. "SEL, DEM I NEED HELP," I shouted. They ran up and immediately started raiding my closet. After about 15 minutes we found the perfect outfit, it was a silver ruffle tank top, a pair of cute ripped black shorts with a silver cross embroided on the back pocket and a pair of black fringy high heeled boots. Next we did my makeup a thin layer of pink blush, dark black mascara, a gold and silver smoky eyeshadow effect and baby pink lipstick. We made my hair have messy curls then we tied it back. By the time we were done Braydon rung the doorbell, I quickly put on a short sleeved studded black leather jacket and my white purse. Braydon was wearing a black and white t-shirt black skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. "You look nice," I told him.  
>"Thanks, you look very beautiful!" He commented. I smiled and thanked him. "So what are we going to do first?" I asked sweetly.<br>"Well, I was thinking lunch in that new Italian restaurant, 'La Bella'," he answered.  
>"Sounds perfect," I giggled. We linked arms, "Shall we?" her asked.<br>"we shall." I answered. **(Property of Channy, Chad Dylan Cooped & Sonny Munroe/Sterling Knight & Demi Lovato, Sonny With A Chance, Disney Channel) **  
>We walked into the restaurant. "Holy cow, can we afford this?" I asked.<br>"Correction, can I afford this and yes I can," He answered.  
>We sat at a table and ordered. We both ate our Chicken Salad and then went to the bowling arena across the road. "YO REGGIE can I get a lane for my beautiful lady and myself?" Braydon called out. I felt myself blush as we were directed to a lane. We played 6 games, me winning them all of course. "Wow Tribbiani never knew you such a pro bowler," Braydon stated.<br>"Dallas state champ 4 years running," I gloated. He let me pick where we ate dinner so we got into his car to drive down to McDonalds. He turned on the radio and Until You're Mine by Dem blasted through the speakers. I sang along until the song was over. "That was amazing," he commented. "Thanks," I thanked him. "Now it's my turn to impress you," he said. He started to sing along to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. "Now you weren't too bad," I giggled. After we ate our McDonalds we walked into the Cinema nextdoor. "What movie are we seeing?" I asked. "Well I asked Selena what your fave movie was and I have arranged for us to see 'Crazy Stupid Love'" He answered. "You're the best!" I commented after the Movie Braydon drived me home gave me a short passionate kiss and I walked into the house. "Miels, we are moving to L.A tomorrow and also AI was cancelled this season cause the producers went on strike, we will be on the same flight as Braydon. I simply nodded. "So did you kiss?" Selena asked excitedly.  
>"I'm sorry but I don't kiss and tell," I answered. The girls smiled and high fived. "Well good for you," Sel said. "Oh and the flight leaves at 8am so you better pack then get some rest," Demi said. "Kay, night guys." I said. "Night." They replied<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :P**

**WAAAAZZZZZUUPPPPP? Hehe so uhm guys I have written soooooooooooo many chapter for this story (in my story notebook) and I reeeeaalllllyyyyy wanna get to those parts of this story so I'm just gonna tell you the important parts of the story and then get on with a later chapter…..**

***Amelia Auditions for Hollywood Arts**

***She gets in…**

**That's basically it….. so here is the next chapter (ITS HER FIRST DAY)**

APOV

"Baby girl," Demi whispered  
>"hmmm…." I replied groggily<br>"School today" she replied  
>"urrfgh," I moaned getting up. Demi walked out after that. I decided on my custom made tank top I made at my performing arts camp 2 years ago it was way to big for me back then but now it fits perfectly. I also picked out a pair of purple jeans and silver heels then walked downstairs<p>

"Morning hun," Selena said from the couch.  
>"Ayo Sel," I replied. I Grabbed a banana and the musli and made myself a bowl. I downed it with a tea. I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth grabbed my bag and went back downstairs. I started to walk out the door when….. "Miels…" Demi started.<br>"Yeah?" I asked.  
>"Do you wanna do your hair and makeup before you leave?" She asked.<br>"Shit," I muttered, I heard Selena laughing. "Ha ha. SOOOO funny Selena," I growled and ran upstairs. I heard Selena call out "Do I detect a little sarcasm?"

I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair into a neat ponytail then clipped my bangs up with a bobby pin. I then put on some foundation, blush, gold glitter eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. I kissed Demi and Selena on the cheek and walked over to Braydon's house. I knocked on the door and Ashley answered (Oh lol…. Braydon's 4 year old sister).  
>"Meelya" she giggled.<br>"Hey Asherz, Is Bray there?" I asked.  
>"Sure am," he said coming down the stairs.<p>

"Ashley Leigh Sikowitz you have to go and clean your room now!" her mum called from the kitchen. "Buuutt mommyyyy!" Ash whined.  
>"Asherz if you go clean your room I will teach you how to play something on that guitar I bought you for your birthday," I promised her. "YAY," she squealed and ran up to clean her room. Bray and I hopped on our Moped's and rode off to school.<p>

"Babe imma get a coffee want one?" Braydon asked.  
>"yes please," I said handing him some money. I walked over to my Locker which I decorated during the weekend. It says "Just Believe" In Bold Purple letters and then there are loads of Bold purple song lyricsmusic notes over it. It also had a lime green background. 

"Hey there pretty thang," Rex said.  
>"Rex back off! Her name is Amelia and she just so happens to be MY pretty thang," Braydon said. We both walked off together. "Babe… was I just hit on by a puppet?" I asked.<br>"Just don't think about it," He answered. We walked into music class. "Okay, this is Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade," He said motioning to his friends. "Hi guys," I smiled. "Hey" "Hi" "Hello" "Sup" "Ayo" and "I Love Unicorns" is what I got as a response. We all sat down as the teacher walked in. "Okay class I'm going to pick to random students and they have to come up and play an instrument and sing a song of their choice soooo Cat and uhm… Amelia," She said I heard a few people mumble things along the words: I wonder if new girls good? "Yay!" Cat giggled and pulled me up onto the stage. I grabbed an electric guitar and she sat at the keyboard " how about Domino by Jessie J?" I asked her and she nodded and we started to play.

(**this = Amelia, ****This = Cat, **_This = Both)_

_**I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You're like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm bout to explode<strong>_**  
><strong>**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control****  
><strong>**Ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong> 

**We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>  
><strong>Boomin' like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<strong>**  
><strong>**Ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong> 

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino <p>

_**You got me losing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>**_**I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strum me like a guitar<strong>**  
><strong>**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the airNow I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know...you spin me out of control<strong>**  
><strong>**Ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>

**We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>**  
><strong>**Boomin like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!****  
><strong>**Ooh ooh ooh ooh****  
><strong>

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**  
><strong>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right<br>Ooh baby baby**  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<br>Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

…**.…. At Lunch…**

We were sat at a table. We being, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori Robbie and I, Braydon was getting some burritos. "So how do you know Braydon?" Andre asked. "Oh, he's my boyfriend," I replied. "No way," Jade said. "50 bucks she's lying!" Beck bet. "You're on!" Cat accepted and they shook on it. Braydon sat down. "Here babe," he said giving me a burrito and pecking me on the lips. "50 BUCKS!" Cat squealed. "Fuck…." Beck muttered handing Cat her money. "So how long have you been dating?" Robbie asked "4 months, 2 weeks 3 days and… watch please babe.. .. 40 minutes, not that I'm counting or anything," I answered chuckling.

"Jade can you pass the salt?" Tori asked.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"Uhm because my fries aren't salty enough," Tori answered.  
>"But…." Jade started.<br>"HERE, Tori" I said passing her the salt.  
>"Thankyou," she replied.<p>

"oh my gosh, is that a tattoo?" Jade asked.  
>"Yeah, it says just believe," I replied showing her my wrist.<br>"COOL," She replied.  
>"I also have one on this wrist that's a music note," I said showing my other wrist. "And one of an anklet on my ankle," I continued rolling up a small amount of my jeans so they could see.<p>

**OMG this took me like 3 hours to write… well I was also chatting on skype with a guy called Nikolas planning the cinnamon challenge with my friend Lay (we might do it this weekend and put it on youtube) and talking with my mother and stuff…. LIKEY/NO LIKEY? See that button? Yeah well it hasn't been clicked, so its depressed. Please click it to make it feel happier :D **

**~xoxo Molly**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYAAAAA SOOOOO**** okay y'all Delena fans there is cuteness in this… I am going to try get the picture photoshopped so you can see okay**

**AmeliasPOV**

"Hey Amelia, uhm I know you probably think I'm stupid and psycho so you probably don't like me but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me tomorrow and then have a sleepover afterwards?" Cat asked shyly. "Awh Cat, you're so adorable! Of course I'll come hun," I replied. "YAY!" She squealed and engulfed me in a hug. Braydon came up behind us and kissed my temple. "I'm afraid I have to steal you away. Dem and Sel are waiting in the car to take us to talk to some producers. "Okay Bray….. bye Cat I'll text you," I said hugging her once more and walking off hand in hand with Braydon. We grabbed a coffee then hopped into the car. "So Miels, Bray we got you both an audition for a show called 'Sensational'," Selena said. I smiled while Demi proceeded to tell us more "Amelia your character is a young girl who is discovered on youtube and is signed to a record label and Braydon yours is the label managers son… well if you get the parts."  
>"Which they will!" Selena said while hitting Demi on the elbow. "Kay." Braydon said "Alright," I also said<p>

…..

"Hi Amelia, I'm Dean. Okay can you please start from line one." The producer said  
><strong>cshcdbhsdc = Amelia <strong> decbwscvuw= Producer

**Hey guys its Riley I wanna tell you ab- DAD! You know to know to knock, UGH go ways!**

Well I guess you won't want to talk to Ashford Cameron then..

**A-ASHFORD CAMERON OMG, GIMME THE PHONE!**

"Great job, now we're going to bring Braydon to do a scene between 'Riley' and 'Evan'," Dean said.

Amelia (Riley)- Oh my gosh, I'm actually in the Cameron studios.  
>Braydon (Evan)- Its cute how you're so starstruck<br>Amelia (Riley)- Did you just say I'm cute?  
>Braydon (Evan)- Pffttt.. no.<br>Braydon (Evan)- Anyway the reason I told my dad to sign you is because you can really sing so can we go record  
>Amelia (Riley)- Awwhhh thanks and of course…. Wait we, as in duet?<br>Braydon (Evan)- Yeah my dad said it'll look/sound good on your album

"Y'all are really good, and have amazing chemistry. We'll be in touch," Dean said.

"Okay," Bray and I replied in Unison and walked out hand in hand.  
>"Demi, Selena, can I sleepover at Cat's tomorrow night?" I asked sweetly.<br>"Course babe," they said together.

Later that afternoon Selena and Demi took us out for icecream. "Mhmm yummy…" I moaned.  
>"I told you that you'd love it," Braydon cooed. "Bray…. Look at them," I whispered while pointing at Selena and Demi who were feeding the ice cream to each other. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the cute moment. I went on to the Twitter App on my Iphone and tweeted.<p>

ItsAmeliaTribbiani: The joys of living with ddlovato & selenagomez THEY'RE ADORBZ .com/224r334533tetfesg :)

Braydon took out his phone and snapped a picture of him kissing my forehead. He went on the Twitter App

BraySiko: young love 3 me and my wonderful girlfriend ItsAmeliaTribbiani Iloveyoubaby ;) .com/deufdecusjfvbcwusfcwvbu

I retweeted his tweet and replied with an 'iloveyoumorebaby3'

Once we got home Braydon said he had to go help Ashlie with something so he left. Selena cooked some pasta and we ate it while sitting around the phone hoping it would ring soon.  
>We were casually chatting about our days when If I Aint Got YouNew York~ Tulisa&LittleMix blasted out of my phone. I quickly answered and put on speaker.

Amelia-Hello Amelia Tribbiani speaking.  
>Dean- Hi Amelia, this is Dean I am calling to let you know that we are gladly giving you the role of Riley in 'Sensational'<br>Amelia- Ohmyhgosh… thankyou, what about Braydon?  
>Dean-All auditions for his part have not yet taken place<br>Amelia-Oh well thank you for calling bye.  
>Dean-Bye<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three of us screamed.

After calling ALL of my friends Selena said "I'm just gonna check my twitter."  
>"this is my cue to go upstairs.. SO BYE GUYS!" I said and bolted upstairs. It wasn't long till I heard Demi's voice shout out "AMELIAAAAAAAA!"<br>I ran downstairs saying, "Before you get mad, its true you guys ARE adorable!" they just chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

I went on my laptop and Saw that Cat was requesting to video chat. I click accept and Cat's face appears on my screen. Both our microphones were fucked so we just IMd what we were saying. RedVelvetUnicorn: AYO Miels  
>StarryEyedAmelia: Hola Red 3<br>RedVelvetUnicorn: Do you wanna come straight back to my place afterschool!  
>StarryEyedAmelia: Sure And then we'll go to the Mall and then the sleepover at you're place right? What do I need to bring?<br>RedVelvetUnicorn: Well I was thinking we could go to my cousins dance studio before the mall so sweatpants/shorts, Tank top and the rest of that sleepover stuff ;)  
>StarryEyedAmelia: Oh totally 3<br>RedVelvetUnicorn: UGH I g2g my brother is trying to feed the fish chocolate again…  
>StarryEyedAmelia: -_- well okay then, Bye Red 3 xx<br>She blew kisses at the screen and I ended the call.

I smiled and went to back my bag for school/Cats house. I put a pair of white sweatshorts and gold tank top, then my crop top bra pajama top and shorts. And then a pair of black denim shorts and my floral belly shirt went in. My makeup, curling tongs and hairbrush were chucked in. I ran into the cinema room and grabbed Spring Breakers and put it in the bag. I have my music on my iphone so I chucked it along with my class script, my lyric folder and my toothbrush into the bag. I thought I could hear crying coming from downstairs so I put my bag on the hook on my door and ran down stair to find Selena crying hysterically. "Oh my gosh Sel, what's wrong?" I asked. "Well yesterday, Momma was looking after Baylor." She started I thought to myself, "oh yeah, I didn't see him running around with the other 8 dogs we have at this house..," (Dogs: Selena's: FIna, Chazz, Wallace, Chip, Willie and Baylor. Demi's: Bailey and Oliver. Amelia: Jonah) "And she took him to the vet because he kept moaning. They ran some tests and he came back Cancer positive," she cried. Demi was already holding her so I joined in on the hug and stayed for an hour just comforting her. "you better get some sleep starry eyes," Demi whispered. I nodded and kissed them both on the forehead. I put on my 'Music' Pajamas and hopped into bed.

**BTW….. picture links in this chapter aren't real so…. And Braydon and Amelia's twitter's are also not real….. Demi's and Selena's are though ;) The pictures of the dogs, clothes and possibly Braydon/Amelia/Demi/Selena will be on my profile.**


End file.
